godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 1/Chapter 2 - Blade of Awareness
Theres a play with word in the title, Ken no Ken. Why? Because ken in english is synonym with awareness and ken in japanese mean sword tee hee~ ---- Ken: Ughh... I cover my eyes from the glaring light as I wake up. Girl: Oh you wake up, are feeling ok? Ken: No. isn't obvious. grabbing my head Girl: Ahh... I'm sure you're ok. My name is Licca Kusunoki. I'm an engineer specialize in god arcs stuff. Ken: Whatever. Ugh, I need a drink... Licca: There's a drink vending machine near the elevator entrance Ken: ... At the vending machine Ken: What the hell, Cold Curry? Who the hell gonna drink that Licca: Me. I love it Ken: What the hell... Licca: You should give it a try Ken: Like hell The elevator door open and Director Johannes step out Director Johannes: It's seem you're fine. You need to have a medical checkup to make sure you are fine Ken: Ceh... At Dr. Sakaki Lab Dr. Sakaki: It seem that his personality was "eaten" by the god arc Director Johannes: Huh, interesting Dr. Sakaki: Interesting indeed but other than that he seem fine Ken: Can I go now? I'm tired Director Johannes: You should take a rest until tomorrow. Oh yeah, your room is here Ken: WHAT!? Dr. Sakaki: We need to hide you until the project is good Ken: ... fine Director Johannes: I'm glad that you understand The next day I step outside so called "my room" Dr. Sakaki: Ahh, you're awake, good morning. The Director ask me to told you that he want to meet you at the Training Room Ken: Looking around the room Where the breakfast? I'm hungry Dr. Sakaki: Oh yeah, it's on the table The breakfast taste so-so. Dr. Sakaki: After a month or so, we going to do another testing. I continue eating the breakfast Dr. Sakaki: Me and the Director going to make a secret unit Continue eating Dr. Sakaki: So you need to do really hard so you can be a good, reliable leader I spew the food I just ate and I left the Lab without saying anything At the God Arc storage I stare my god arc Licca: Theres nothing to worry, I've check it and it's fine I look at Licca and back to my god arc. I grab my god arc. ???: (Good morning~) I look around me. Nobody else but Licca ???: (My my, how rude. Right here~) I look at the god arc God Arc: (Yeah~ You finally notice me) Ken: (What the hell? Does every other god arc speak?) God Arc: (I don't know) Licca: What wrong? The Director is waiting Ken: (Talk later) God Arc: (Alright~) At the Training Room Director Johannes: You're here. Clear throat ''Today, you going to learn some god arc basics. Try swing your god arc I swing my god arc around God Arc: (weeeeeeeeeee~) Long Blade seem to me kinda heavy and slow. I might change that Ken: This blade is slow Director Johannes: Really? You can change it after this training so you have to bear with it for now God Arc: (I can feel some evil stuff from him) Ken: (Shut up!! I don't care!!) God Arc: (ep-) Director Johannes: Now, try deploying the shield I try deploying my shield but it's not working Ken: (Oi, deploy the shield!) God Arc: (You're meanie. I was told you to be careful of him) Director Johannes: Is there something wrong? Ken: No, nothing is (definitely) wrong Director Johannes: If you say so Ken: (I'm sorry about that. Are you ok now?) God Arc: (hehe~ you're nice after all) I let out a big sigh I manage to deploy the shield Director Johannes: Alright, last one. This is the prototype god arc was made for, try changing your god arc to gun mode Ken: (hey, change to the gun mode) God Arc: (I'll try) My god arc change from blade to gun mode God Arc: (Yeah, I did it~) Director Johannes: Hmm, smooth transition. It's look like we don't need to test the prototype much more. You can leave now Ken: (Time to change the blade) God Arc: (C-c-c-change t-t-the b-b-blade!?) Ken: (Huh? Something wrong with that?) God Arc: (n-n-nothing, i-it's fine...) 'At the God Arc Storage room' Licca: Ah, you've finish with the training Ken: it's less of a training and more like a "God Arc for dummies" Licca: Hahaha Ken: I need you to change the blade to a more lighter blade Licca: Alright, I can do it for ya ''Few minutes later I felt a scream during the waiting Licca: Here~ God Arc: (KEN!!!!! WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!? cry) Ken: (Shut up, you're being annoying) swing the god arc around Licca: How it's feels? God Arc: (Cry) Ken: Just like I wanted (I wonder if I should tell her that my god arc can speak..) God Arc: (NOOOOOOOO!!! They'll experiment me more!! cry louder) Ken: (OKEY, I WON'T!! STOP CRYING ALREADY!!) God Arc: (Feww... Thank you Ken) Ken: (God........) Licca: Uhmm, Ken are you alright? You're spacing there Ken: Ah, it's nothing, I was thinking of something Licca: Put your god arc in the case for storing I walk to the direction Licca pointed to. God Arc: (Bye-bye Ken, see you tomorrow) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic